There have been proposed a configuration where a server and a printing apparatus are connected with a network. According to a related-art printing apparatus, when a user ID and a password are input from an operation unit, the input user ID and password are transmitted to a server, and the server performs user authentication. When the authentication is successful, an authenticated state is made. Further, when the user presses a logout key, the authenticated state is released.